Arkon
Arkon is the Imperial ruler of the extra-dimensional world of Polemachus. He has been both a threat and an ally to Earth on various occasions. History Arkon was born of noble lineage on the extra-dimensional world Polemachus. The people of Polemachus developed a culture that glorifies warfare, and Arkon succeeded in becoming the greatest warrior of his people. Appointed Imperion of the largest country on Polemachus, Arkon mounted military campaigns against neighboring countries in an effort to conquer the world. His dreams were forgotten when Polemachus was faced with a worldwide catastrophe in that the light and heat providing planetary rings were disintegrating. Arkon's scientists determined that atomic explosions occurring on Earth somehow were extra-dimensionally translated to rekindle the energy rings for about a year. Although Polemachus had not developed nuclear weaponry, the scientists predicted that if they were to atomically annihilate the Earth, their world's energy-rings would be restored to power. Toward this goal, Arkon manipulated the hero known as the Scarlet Witch into reciting a magical spell found in a Polemachian book to enable Arkon to transport himself to Earth. Attracted to the Scarlet Witch, Arkon kidnapped her as well as a group of atomic scientists. The scientists used to construct an atomic device. Before Arkon could detonate it on Earth, however, Scarlet Witch's super team, the Avengers, managed to rekindle Polemachus' energy-rings. Arkon then ceased hostilities with Earth. The Avengers had cause to revisit Arkon's world when their comrade, the Black Knight, was taken captive by Arkon while searching for the Well at the Center of Time. Arkon ceased hostilities with the Avengers when he learned that he was being duped by the Asgardian Enchantress. Although his world now possessed the capacity for atomic power, Arkon was dissatisfied with the length of time it took to build a nuclear arsenal. Thus, he devised a plan to pit three extra-dimensional worlds, one of which was Earth, against one another, in hopes that the energy from the resultant nuclear conflagration could be absorbed by his world. His elaborate machinations failed, due to the efforts of the super-team Fantastic Four. Arkon was forced to return to Earth yet again when the machine that Iron Man had once built to rekindle Polemachus' rings failed due to Arkon's tinkering with it. Arkon traveled to Earth to recruit Thor to recharge the machine, but he settled for the mutant known as Storm, who also had the ability to summon lightning. Storm agreed to help and Arkon returned Storm and her allies to Earth. Another time, the Fantastic Four helped Arkon drive off an extra-dimensional invasion of Polemachus by the alien race of Badoon. Some time later, Arkon traveled to Earth to employ the Avengers and Fantastic Four as pawns in his war with rival otherworldly monarch Thundra, until he made peace with Thundra after realizing they shared a strong mutual attraction. Later, with consort Thundra, Arkon sought Avengers' aid in repairing Polemachus's energy ring and protecting the maiden Astra from becoming a human sacrifice to Polemachus' religious zealots led by the high priest Anskar. Arkon also had a rival in his Grand Vizier, who, over time, convinced Arkon to return Polemachus to a more barbaric lifestyle rather than rely on its science. The Grand Vizier then abducted the superhero and Avenger Photon along with the supervillains battling her at the time, the Wrecking Crew. The Grand Vizier used the Wrecking Crew to depose of Arkon and Thundra, until the Avengers arrived to rescue their teammate and restore Arkon to the throne. Polemachus returned to its hybrid barbaric/scientific lifestyles. Presumably, Arkon rules Polemachus with Thundra by his side. Television History ''X-Men: The Animated Series'' Arkon appeared in the two-part X-Men episode "Storm Front", and was voiced by Paul Haddad. In the series, Arkon, unleashes terrible weather conditions over Washington, D.C. to get Storm's attention. When she arrives to quell the weather, he begs her to return with him to his planet Polemachus to save it from meteorological chaos which threatens his people. Storm agrees to come, but both intrigued by this dynamic leader and slightly suspicious, she leaves a clue for the other X-Men to follow. Once Storm saves the planet she is proclaimed savior of Polemachus and Arkon asks her to marry him. She leaves him after learning that his ships are bringing thousands of slaves from nearby planets and knows that Arkon is a tyrant. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Arkon appears in the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "The Hunted", voiced by Liam O'Brien. Hulk encounters Arkon on Monster Island where Arkon hunts Hulk and the baby Gooms. When Arkon does manages to catch Hulk and the baby Gooms, he places them in different cages on his ship. It is also shown that Arkon had captured the adult Goom so that he can raise the baby Gooms to help him hunt Earth's heroes. With help from the Gooms, Hulk crashes Arkon's ship. Upon finding that his thunderbolts are missing, Arkon becomes the hunted as he is chased away by Monster Island's monsters. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Slaver Category:Barbarian Category:Thor Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Mongers Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid